The Real Jiminie
by MinSyub93
Summary: JiminxSuga JiminxYoongi Minyoon Yoonmin. Tentang jati diri seorang Park Jimin. Dan Yoongi yang hanya bisa pasrah. Top! JiminxBottom! Yoongi


The Real Jiminie~

Top jimin x Bottom Yoongi

Ff buatan author newbie.

Yang entah dapat inspirasi darimana sampai buat ff senista ini.

Oke this BOYSLOVE. JiminxSuga yg ga suka silahkan out dan jangan tinggalkan jejak wkkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minsyub present~

Bts yang baru menyelesaikan acara comeback mereka di Mcountdown. Terlihat salah satu member bertubuh mungil berwajah manis yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya di Salah satu kursi di depan kaca makeup, dia yoongi, ya yoongi yang ternyata tidak hanya meregangkan tubuhnya tetapi juga sedang melirik seseorang dari kaca makeup dengan mata memutar malas 'basi uh' geramnya dalam hati. Namja yang sedang dilihatnya -ternyata jimin- terlihat sedang bermanja manja dengan jungkook, juga jhope. Cubitan di pipi dan wajah seperti beraegyonya yang membuat beberapa Orang hingga paparazi yg lewat dengan sengaja mengabadikan gambar mereka atau hanya sekedar melirik dan kemudian terkekeh. Yoongi yang melihatnya berdecak malas dan terus mengumpat dalam hati melihat kemampuan tipu daya jimin

'Park sialan Jimin' lagi-lagi dia mengumpati bocah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang di mobil Yoongi terlihat mengantuk jelas saja, jadwal mereka setelah comeback wings sangatlah padat hingga untuk memikirkan tidur saja seperti hanya keinginan belaka. Hingga sampai di dorm Yoongi terlebih dahulu masuk, dan segera menuju kamar dan kasur tercintanya . Tapi sepertinya semua keinginannya harus tertunda karna bocah sialan ini memeluknya dari belakang saat Yoongi hampir memegang knock pintu siapa yang berani memeluknya sembarangan selain bocah ini.

"Lepaskan aku bocah" datar, lelah. Ya Yoongi sangat lelah sekarang dan kesal saat bersamaan.

"Hyung, aku menginginkanmu" bisikan sensual di belakang telinga Yoongi yang terdengar menuntut, memaksa Yoongi untuk menggeram rendah karna hembusan nafas yang menggelitik daerah sensitifnya.

"Jimm.. stoph" Yoongi meremas lengan jimin yang sekarang sedang mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Ekhem" intrupsi seseorang membuat mereka berdua menengok. Yoongi dengan wajah memerah dan Jimin dengam wajah datar yang terlihat seperti kesal mungkin, acaranya diganggu.

"Pergi-lah Hoseok hyung, jangan menggangguku" ucap Jimin dengan menggeram. Yoongi hanya dapat mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Ya, inilah Jimin jika tidak ada kamera yang menyorot, terlihat mengerikan, egois, dan tak tau tempat. Beda sekali dengan dia saat di sorot kamera, terlihat manis dan begitu suci.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, hanya ingin mengingatkan-mu jika kau harus melihat tempat jika ingin menerkamnya" saat mengatakan "menerkamnya" hoseok melirik Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengarnya, pipinya benar-benar merah seperti tomat, rasanya kakinya pun lemas. Setelah mengingatkan dan membuat pipi Yoongi hangus Hoseok pun pergi dengan balasan "hm" datar dari Jimin.

"Mari kita lanjutkan hyung" gigitan dan jilatan pada daun telinga Yoongi seketika membuat Yoongi menurut dan terbawa oleh tarikan Jimin menuju kamarnya dan Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kini Yoongi sudah terbaring pasrah tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya dibawah kukungan lengan kekar jimin yang sedang mencumbu bagian leher hingga dada mulusnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah penuh bercak merah hasil karya jimin.

"Ummhhh..."

Yoongi mendesah tertahan saat Jimin dengan ganasnya menghisap nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Menghisap menjilat menggigit nipple itu berulang kali dan bergantian.

"Sial hyung, suaramu dan tubuhmu membuatku benar-benar menginginkanmu" geraman rendah Jimin tepat di depan nipple Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat karna nafas Jimin menghembus di nipplenya.

Setelah puas dengan nipple merah merona yang sekarang semakin merah dan membengkak, Jimin mulai mengecup turun dari perut hingga paha dalam Yoongi. Kembali meninggalkan jejak merah di sekitar paha dalam indah itu.

"Jimhh.. cepat, hyung lelahh" Yoongi berucap lemas. Sembari mengatur bicara dan desahannya agar terdengar jelas.

"Sebentar hyung, tubuhmu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan seinci pun" Jimin senyuman sensualnya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi memerah. Dan setelah Yoongi hanya pasrah dengan apa yang bocah sialan itu lakukan padanya.

Jimin menggenggam milik Yoongi yang sudah menegang sejak lama, menyebabkan desahan bebas Yoongi terdengar merdu ditelinganya dan membuat bagian selatannya seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Jimin mulai memompa milik Yoongi dengan perlahan.

"Ashhh.. lebih cepathh jimh!" Yoongi meremas bantal di samping kepalanya. Dan mengemut dua jarinya. Jimin dengan cepat menarik keluar jari itu dan menggantikannya dengan bibirnya, kembali beradu lidah yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Jimin semakin cepat memompa milik Yoongi dan semakin ganas memanggut bibir tipis manis itu. Sampai ketika yoongi mengeluarkan cairannya dengan membusungkan dadanya seperti busur menumpahkan cairan itu ke perutnya dan baju yang belum Jimin lepas. Jimin pun melepas panggutannya. Yoongi terengah, keringat membasahi kening dan tubuhnya yang sangat sexy ditambah cahaya lampu yang membuat tubuh itu mengkilap. Jimin benar-benar dibuat bernafsu melihat pemandangan yang disajikan untuknya. Dengan cepat Jimin menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, membuka lebar paha Yoongi tanpa memberi peregangan Jimin sudah menyiapkan miliknya didepan hole merah milik Yoongi.

"Jim.." Yoongi memandangnya takut. Jimin yang menyadarinya segera mengecup kening Yoongi dan melingkarkan kedua lengan Yoongi dilehernya.

"Ssstt.. lakukan apapun pada tubuhku jika kau merasa sakit yoongi-ah" inilah yang Yoongi suka dari Jimin, walaupun sifatmya di dalam dorm sangat tidak mengeenakan tapi saat bersama Yoongi semuanya berubah terlihat sangat manis dan membuat Yoongi merasa sungguh-sungguh dicintai.

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman siapnya. Jimin mulai memasukkan perlahan miliknya ke hole Yoongi, Jimin mendapat remasan pada pundaknya.

"Hyung, aku akan langsung memasukkan semuanya agar sakitnya tidak terlalu lama" Jimin berkata di ceruk leher Yoongi. Dan kembali mendapat anggukan dari sang empunya.

Jimin mulai menaikkan badanya dan membuka lebar paha Yoongi. Dengan sekali sentak milik Jimin dengan sempurna tertanam di hole indah milik Yoongi, pemilik hole mengerang keras dan mencakar punggung Jimin membuat Jimin meringis pelan di sela kenikmatannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, sakitnya hanya sebentar bukan? . Kita sudah melakukan ini beberapakali tapi kau selalu sempit.. shh" Jimin memberi penenang sekaligus dirtytalk yang menyebakan Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin pelan.

"Bergeraklah bodoh!" Ya, terlalu menjaga imagenya agar tidak terlihat bahwa dia ingin Jimin menghambur holenya.

Jimin hanya bersmirk dan mulai menggerakkan miliknya secara perlahan, membuat yang dibawah menggelinjang tak sabar.

"Nghh.. fasthh ahh" Yoongi menggapai leher Jimin dan menarikanya untuk kembali berpanggutan dengan liar.

Tumbukan jimin pada hole Yoongi semakin keras dan dalam menyebabkan Yoongi benar-benar gila oleh sentuhan jimin di dalamnya hingga Yoongi meras perutnya seperti tergelitik.

"Hyunghh hampir sampai.. ahhh" Setelah mengatakan itu, tak berapa lama Yoongi pun mengeluarkan cairannya, yang kembali mengotori perutnya dan sekarang perut berabs jimin juga. Jimim memelankan gerakannya membiarkan Yoongi menikmati pelepasannya dengan nyaman.

"Sekarang giliran ku hyung.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi dan menaikkan pinggulnya. Jimin kembali bergerak dengan cepat dan brutal apalagi dia merasa sebentar lagi klimaksnya akan sampai, dia bergerak tanpa ampun hingga Yoongi tersentak dan semakin lemas.

"Arghh hyungh.." Jimin semakin menjadi jadi hingga Jimin memasukkan lebih dalam miliknya dan menyemprotkan cairannya didalam tubuh Yoongi, membuat desahan lega keluar dari sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole yoongi. Dan membenarkan posisi Yoongi berbaring berhadapan dengan lengan Jimin sebagai bantalan Yoongi.

"Gomawo hyung, saranghae" jimin mengecup dari kening sampai ciuman pada bibir Yoongi. Ya hanya ciuman bukan lumatan ganas seperti sebelumnya. Yoongi hanya membalas dengan senyum dan gumaman tidak jelas. Jimin pun menarik selimut sebatas dada Yoongi berpelukan bersama menyebrangi alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAKK KALIAN BANGUN! JADWAL KITA MASIH BANYAK!" Ketukan ganas dari pintu kamar kedua sejoli yang masih nyaman berpelukan ini membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terbangun dengan tidak manusiawi. Jelas saja mereka yang sedang berpelukan langsung terduduk dengan mata secerah matahari.

"SANTAI SAJA HYUNG! KAMI AKAN SIAP LIMABELAS MENIT LAGI" Jimin balas berteriak dengan nada kesal yang berlipat ganda. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang terlihat lucu denga mata setengah terpejam.

Jimin mendekat memeluk Yoongi dari samping mengecupi leher dan pundaknya Yoongi dengan sensual. Membuat Yoongi menoleh dan mendapat kecupan manis dari kekasih bocahnya.

"Morning kiss hyung, bagaiman jika kita mandi bersama" kerlingan dan senyuman penuh dengan makna itu membuat Yoongi sadar seutuhnya dan menjerit.

"MATI SAJA KAU PARK MESUM SIALAN JIMIN!" Yoongi turun dari kasur dan berjalan cepat walau tertatih karna sakit di pantatnya. Kembali mengumpat dalam hati dengan rasa sakit dan juga tangan yang melingkari pinggang ramping telanjangnya.

"Aku tidak mempan dengan teriakan mu hyung sayang. Dan sepertinya kau memang butuh bantuan hm?" Jimin tersenyum menang saat Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih sialannya itu selanjutnya dikamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Maafin syub karna menurut syub ini aneh dan gila wkkk. Syub bikin ini karna stres sekolah ulangan terus. Jadi syub seketika punya keinginan buat bikin beginian gapapa lah walaupun nistanya tingkat dewa.

Syub harap kalian meninggalkan jejak di sini, karna kalian adalah moodboster syub. Kalo banyak yang review syub bakal bikin ff lagi. Ntah sequel atau yang baru. Tapi syub rasa ini ga perlu sequel karna ini udah jelas dan udah bahagia.

Tinggalkan jejak yaa.. terimakasih yang udah mau baca.

SARANGHAE READERS MUACH MUACH :* :*


End file.
